


在你手中紧握的是我破碎的心

by Darchi



Series: Alpha Steve/Omega Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America(2011), Marvel
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Families of Choice, Grief/Mourning, Kidfic, Missing Persons, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Bucky, aftermath of war, mentions of torture, return from war, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1942年夏，Steve Rogers上尉在执行任务过程中被确认失踪，抛下了他的伴侣和儿子。Bucky被希望与悲痛折磨，独自一人抚养丧父的孩子。时间流转，Bucky开始相信那个人永远都不会回来了。起码，在1945年6月之前，他是这么相信的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	在你手中紧握的是我破碎的心

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velocity_Owl87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/gifts).
  * A translation of [You're Holding The Two Halves of My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507832) by [Velocity_Owl87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87). 



> 原作者笔记：
> 
> 本文是“我会一直守护你，不必怀疑”的续篇，Steve在被确认失踪几年之后又回到了Bucky身边。这个结局在我脑子里盘旋了有一段时间了，所以，嘿，干嘛不这么办呢？于是，在经历了几年的艰辛与分离之后，Steve跟Bucky有了他们的美满结局。
> 
> 没错，文章标题来自“Princess of China”歌词（见注）。在所有角色中，他们两个与这首歌尤为相配。
> 
> **********  
> 注：
> 
> “Princess of China”收录于英国流行摇滚乐队Coldplay(酷玩乐队）的第五张专辑《Mylo Xyloto》中，为专辑第四波主打歌曲，并邀来好莱坞天后级歌手Rihanna共同演唱。
> 
> 部分歌词摘录：
> 
> Once upon a time, somebody ran, somebody ran away saying fast as I can,  
> 曾经有一天，有人奔跑远去，话语飘忽而过，  
> I've got to go, I've got to go,  
> 我得走了，我得走了。  
> Once upon a time, we fell apart,  
> 曾经有一天，我们走散分离，  
> You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart,  
> 在你手中紧握的是我破碎的心。

 

* * *

 

 

前线的消息从欧洲源源不断的传来，但是Bucky再也没有留意过。自从Steve被确认失踪之后，那些消息就与他再也不相干了。Lodur一直在担心Thor，他默默听着。他要担心的是Clint，还有George。

他依然能干，继续生活，抚养儿子，把所有无法给与那个人的关爱都倾注到George身上。

而到了夜晚，他总是控制不了自己的思念。他一遍遍的重读Steve寄来的信，直到所有的字句都铭刻在心，直到信纸皱皱巴巴，破损不堪。

他并不想放弃希望——也许Steve的部队有一些人幸存下来，而他就是其中之一。他不想承认那个对他如此重要的人已经死了，也许静静的躺在欧洲某个不知名的墓穴里。

他试着相信那个人只是在某处失踪了——他可能还在努力战斗，从未放弃——因为Steve就是这样。Steve总是能做出最艰难的抉择，然后认真的完成它。

就算有旁门左道的捷径可走，Steve也总是选择做对的事，不管有多难。

这个信念让Bucky一直没有放弃希望。他仔细保管那些信，好好抚养George，在教堂里为那个人点燃一支祈祷的蜡烛。

**********

Steve并不是最好的狙击手，但他是唯一一个还有子弹、能完成任务的人。他知道这就是他被派做狙击手最主要的原因。他们打算破坏德军军营并盗取军需补给，他并不介意为了掩护自己人而夺走其他人的性命。他已经与原部队走散了，他必须做点什么。

他希望能给Bucky寄去只言片语，让那个人知道他依然还活着，在为回到他和George的身边而努力。但他不敢冒险。他现在跟游击队在一起，他不能拖累他们。

所以，他全力以赴的投入每一场战斗。而当偶有空闲，他总是会做梦，梦里他又躺在Bucky身边，嗅到那个人身上的冷香。

**********

当George说出第一句话时，Bucky哭了，他从没哭的这么厉害过。战争机器依然碾压整个欧洲与太平洋战场，但很显然已是强弩之末。德国人虽然凶残，却也如盟军一样精疲力竭。Bucky想，也许Steve现在被俘了。（他没想过，在被确认失踪一年之后，Steve会跟自由法兰西还有希腊的游击队并肩战斗，而且幸存下来。）

这总比想象他躺在法国或是比利时某个无名墓碑下来得好一些。

所以，他依然在等待那个人的归来。

同时，他不断告诉儿子关于父亲的事，还有那些关于他自己，关于他的过去的事。他给George看照片，告诉儿子他们是什么人，做了什么事。就算孩子还太小，不会明白，Bucky也依然希望George的记忆里能有Steve。他想让儿子知道他的父亲是一个多么善良而勇敢的人，想让他带着关于父亲的记忆长大。

Lodur也会给George讲故事，讲Bucky跟Steve小时候的事，也会讲Clint和Thor怎么变成朋友。George总跟Vali一起玩，他们俩成了最好的朋友，都是Vali那些哥哥们的小跟班。

日子一天天过去，转眼到了1944年。

**********

Steve跟大家一起躲在比利牛斯山脉的一个谷仓中。他知道这里离西班牙非常近，他们只有一次机会进入弗朗哥边境。他们的每一场战斗都是在拿生命冒险，就跟之前已经牺牲的其他战友一样。他们最好先到其他国家避避风头，忘掉法国的事。其他人放声大哭，Steve尽力安慰。他知道失去所拥有的一切有多痛苦。但同时，他也忍不住因为终于离回家近了一步而心花怒放。

他站第一班哨。为了打发时间，他不停地想着George现在的模样还有他奔赴欧洲战场的那天Bucky的样子。有时候，他真的觉得Bucky就在他身边。那个人的体温渗入他的外套，味道残留在他的发间。他知道这只是回忆跟他开的玩笑，但他依然珍视。他非常想念Bucky。有时候，只有靠着这份想念，他才不至于因为孤独而痛哭。

他把这一切都埋在心底，等着他与George和Bucky重逢的那天。

而现在，他得带着这群战友一起跨过国界，走向安全的地方。这就是他当下要做的事。

**********

当整个街区因为兴奋而进入喧嚣时，George正在Vali和Magni的指导下迈着小短腿蹒跚学步。Bucky疑惑的抬头，只看到Lodur像出笼的鸟一样从门内飞奔出来，扑入Thor的怀抱。Thor把行军背包丢到地上，抱住妻子吻她。

看着他们重逢，Bucky说不出话。他知道Lodur一直很辛苦，她没有Thor的陪伴，孩子们也没有父亲照看——但他回来了。George可能永远不会有这一天，而自己也将孤零零死去。他从没想过要和Steve之外的任何人在一起。他们是结合了的伴侣，完美的契合。不会有任何人像Steve那样让他动心，也不会有任何人能像他那样了解Steve。他们注定要在一起，他一直这么相信。但是他们还是分开了，只留他一个人独自悲伤。

他看了他们一会，走过去告诉孩子们他们的父亲已经回来了，然后抱起George打算让他先睡一觉。然而这时，他听到Thor有些疑惑的大叫了什么，听起来像是“STEVE!”

他的心脏砰砰的狂跳起来。他转过身，看到Thor正拥抱着一个穿迷彩服的男人。那个人留着长长的金发，脚下扔着一个破旧的帆布包。

Bucky知道那个人是谁，但他不敢让自己有奢望。直到Thor放开那个人，他看了过来——

当他们视线交汇，终于，两年来第一次，Bucky感到心又重新暖了起来。

“Bucky！”

Steve只来得及喊完这一句，Bucky就已经朝他跑来吻住了他。泪水沿着他们的脸庞蜿蜒而下，却只让他更加甜美。

“我回来了，James。我回来了。”


End file.
